What If Rhodey Snapped instead of Tony
by BoltOrSomething
Summary: (Rated T to be safe idk) sooo the title pretty much says it all! I don't think I saw such a story anywhere,, soo,, (I'm a serious writer in my fanfictions don't worry haha)
1. Beginning of the End

Alright I got inspired by a joke Instagram post but I took it seriously

And then I told my good old friend..

so here I am XD

hope you enjoy!~

_

Yes I do not own anything except maybe the plot.

Tony was injured.

So injured he could not move, and was paralyzed.

Thanos would win. If he did not move, he would win, and all the effort, all the losses they suffered, would be all for nothing.

Tony pushed himself up, trying his best not to succumb to the pain.

Thanos was smiling and panting, being all happy. That maniac.

Tony twisted his head to Strange;

he was holding up one finger, and that is all he needed. He got the message.

But so did Rhodey.

Rhodey couldn't let Tony risk his life again, and for sure die.

He couldn't lose him again.

So without thinking twice, he ran to Thanos, and grabbed the gauntlet before Thanos could close his fist.

Thanos was a little taken aback by this, and Tony was panicking all over.

He didn't want his best friend to die like this!

'_damn you Rhodes!.._' Tony thought, but not actually mad at Rhodey.

Thanos quickly snapped out **(oof, that's a pun right there that I am not sorry about.)** of his surprise and punched Rhodey out of his way, and Rhodey stumbled a couple feet back.

He chuckled. "I, am Inevitable." Thanos said before he finally, snapped.

But nothing happened.

He confusedly looked at his gauntlet, and turned it around to look at the place the Infinity Stones were- supposed to be, but it was empty.

He looked over at where he knew Rhodey had been thrown to, and there he was, on his knees, his right hand held up, the Infinity Stones getting into place just like the gauntlet.

'_what- when did he-.._' questions were racing through Tony's mind, the main one being why is it even possible the stones fuse with the armor?!

With the stones finally found their places, Rhodey got hit by the pain and the power the stones together hold, but thankfully the armor helped with controlling the power.

A tear ran down his cheek as he remembered his life, thinking about how he will make everyone save and hope that now there will be no war, how Tony can finally live in peace with his daughter and Pepper.

"You- ... lookin'-... for this?"

"**_RHODE_****_S! _**"

He snapped.

Everything was bright, oh so bright.

And as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

Thanos was in despair.

He had lost. They had lost.

Everything started to turn to ashes.

Thanos' ships, soldiers, allies, servants, children, all turned into ashes, and dust.

Thanos couldn't believe it.

How? Why? He won once, why couldn't he have won again?

He was exhausted, broken, accepting and regretful.

And finally, he himself turned to ashes.

Tony was the first to move. Ignoring his pain, he rushed towards Rhodey, who was leaning against a rock, his right side of the face all scarred and almost burned, he was too weak to even move.

So he slid down until he got into a sitting position facing his Tony, with Iron Man kneeling in front of him, instantly grabbing Rhodey's shoulders and begging him to stay alive and to hang on.

Rhodey wanted to hug him one last time, tell him he was sorry for not being able to stay any longer, wish him a happy life and to not worry about him, to move on happily and that he was so so glad they have met and that he was happy to have Tony as his brother.

But he couldn't.

He was so weak and in pain, he couldn't move at all.

Nonetheless, with so much effort and trying to ignore the pain, he cracked a smile.

Tony almost had tears in his eyes at this point, but hid it professionally, and gave a smile back.

And that was the last effort Rhodey could manage. His eyes drifted shut.

"No, no no Rhodey, come on, stay with me buddy, come on-" Stark was never someone that would cry.

But he felt so useless, and helpless in front of his dying friend.

His best friend, his brother, was dying just on front of him, and he could not do anything about it.

It drove him insane. So he started crying, his head on Rhodey's chest plate.

A comforting hand placed itself on Tony's right shoulder, followed by a sob, and the voice muttered a "it's alright Tony" and this voice could belong no body else than Pepper Potts.

Spider-Man retracted his mask, and went to Tony's left side, grieving and supporting in silence.

Rhodey had stopped breathing, and his world went completely numb, but he felt free.

Everyone was watching and grieving in silence.

Suddenly Clint went on his knee trying to hold back his tears. Rhodey was a good friend, a good soldier, and a loyal one, who always fought to set his country free so his loved ones can live in peace, but as well as the next generation.

Steve collapsed on his knees, defeated by the loses, defeated by exhaustion, but most importantly by grieve.

One by one, they all went down on they're knees.

This, would be a day no body would ever forget.

The funeral was so emotional, it brought back good memories they shares with Rhodey.

No one had really talked, they didn't only see Rhodey as the man who saved the universe.

He was way more than that.

Tony collapsed to his knees in front of his dearest friend's grave.

He couldn't believe all this.

He hoped this was all just a nightmare, that he would wake up and there will actually be a chance to defeat Thanos otherwise, with everyone still alive, and celebrating.

But deep down he knows very well this is real, and that he would never see his best friend again.

_

Alright goodbye I'm going to cry and sob in my corner now.

Aaaaah I love Rhodey so so much, so I do admit that I'm emotionally dead right now, even though this scene never happened?? ;;-;;

By the way, yes I put that deleted scene in there :D

I will let you decide if you want me to do a second chapter where Tony deals with his loss~

I'm tired and dead, so good bye.


	2. Dealing

**H H HHH HH I actually didn't really want to do a sequel because I have no inspiration,****I apologize,****thank you wolftattoo for reviewing!! 3****it motivated me into making a sequel/chapter 2****sooo I'll try my best! I can always edit some thing if people ask for it and I like the idea or don't forget about it xjdksbkwkd**

"One year without you already buddy.

Time flies by huh. Y'know, Morgan misses you a lot."

Tony was standing in front of Rhodey's tombstone covered by flowers and being circled by roses and all sorts of flowers.

"Nobody's there to tell her some old boring War Machine stories- Well, I try to but, well I'll say she doesn't like my part of the stories.

I still hate you for what you did you know? Why couldn't you just let it be me. You stubborn, Navy soldier my ass."

"Insultin' dead men now are we, Tony? Y'know I've heard a lot but that one is the best one I've heard so far!"

Announced Sam coming from Tony's left. Tony just huffed. He didn't actually mean these words he was just, I don't know having a hard time without his best friend?

"Yeah well, he saw it coming."

With one last glance at the picture pinned on the stone with Rhodey smiling in his navy blue uniform, Tony turned around and stepped away, probably heading home.

"Do me a favour and don't bore my Rhodey too much will you."

It wasn't a question, so.

Sam shook his head with a goofy smile, at least Tony is still.. well, Tony.

He remembers there was a time it was not like that though.

Weeks after Rhodey's death, Tony had more frequent panic attacks and nightmares. He'd stay awake the whole day until pure exhaustion and even then still managing to get only 1 hour of sleep.

You could say it was the most unhealthy life style out there. He got better though. His panic attacks are practically gone, except if you mention the trigger and his nightmares are also gone.

How did he know all that? He asks news from Pepper, mostly only because Steve asked to.

Getting his focus back to Rhodey, he began telling about his journey and what Rhodey misses.

"We all miss you. I have to go back now, believe or not I've got a job." He couldnt help but smiling at that part and for the incoming one; "Dont give Jesus a haed time up there will you."

Just like Tony he turned around and walked up to his car.

It'll be very hard to forget that guy.

**\--****kuek I tried I'm sorry aahhh**


End file.
